


Just Tonight

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implicit Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: Kol had battered and berated you for as long as you can remember. When will that final straw break? What will it take to get you to leave?





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This request is based on the song Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless

Too tired to deal with it all. You know you should leave, in fact, you know you deserve better than _him_. But, as much as you tried, you couldn’t find it in yourself to muster up enough energy to walk out the door.

> _Here we are  
> _ _And I can’t think from all the pills, hey  
> _ _Start the car and take me home_
> 
> _Here we are  
> _ _And your too drunk to hear a word I say  
> _ _Start the car and take me home_

The arguing starts every night, his loud voice booming through the halls of his family’s mansion that Klaus built. Every single Mikaelson can hear him, but you don’t say a word. To deal with his shit, you had taken enough pills to numb your muscles, to numb your senses from listening to him.

He’s mad about someone doing something and instead of dealing with it like a normal person, he takes it out on you. You’re always there to suffer the blow, and he knows this. You will never leave him, and he knows this.

This happens everywhere else too. At parties, a night out doing the things he wants to do, even at the Grill when you two are having dinner. He’d drink way too much, and you tell him that you want him to take you home because the bartender is giving you creepy looks, but he doesn’t listen.

You finally get him to the car, hoping that he’s too drunk to drive. Maybe if he kills you, then it will be over, the pain will be gone.

All you want is the pain to be gone.

> _Here I am  
> _ _And I can’t seem to see straight  
> _ _But I’m too numb to feel right now_
> 
> _And here I am  
> _ _Watching the clock that’s ticking away my time  
> _ _I’m too numb to feel right now_

Even on days when he’s out, you just can’t seem to do anything that interests you. In the past, when you have expressed happiness, he tears it down like it’s his hobby. He knows you won’t leave and he uses that to his advantage. He doesn’t know when it will be the last straw, and honestly, neither to do, but you will stay until that happens.

If that ever happens.

Your life is passing you by, and you’re missing out on all the things you could be doing with your life. Your friends go out, have a good time while he keeps you locked inside, using you as if you were his toy.

Your time is ticking away, and you’re doing nothing about it.

> _Do you understand who I am do you wanna know  
> _ _Can you really see through me  
> _ _Now I have got to go_

Does he even know who you are? He always talks about himself, but he never asks questions about you. In the beginning, you were all he talked about. He would ask questions about you, get you talking, make you feel like you were worth something. He wanted to charm the hell out of you before he knew he could do whatever he wanted without the fear of you leaving.

Maybe he was bored. Being an Original vampire with all that guilt, hunger, and lust must be messing with his brain. You were his personal blood bag, always there when he needed a quick fix. There was nothing you could do about it.

What could you, a human, do against an Original vampire?

> _Just tonight I will stay and well throw it all away  
> _ _When the light hits your eyes  
> _ _Its telling me I’m right  
> _ _And if I, I am through  
> _ _Then its all because of you  
> _ _Just tonight_

Tonight will be the last night. You didn’t have the strength to pull away, but you know you had to in order to find happiness again. Tonight will be the last night Kol will ever look into your eyes, drink from you, talk to you, be with you.

Tonight will be the night that ends it all.

Because you are done being treated like a slave when you’ve done nothing to deserve it.


End file.
